


Decipimur specie recti

by Literary_Yandere



Series: Мир Святого Древа [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy Religion, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literary_Yandere/pseuds/Literary_Yandere
Summary: Decipimur specie recti — обманываться видимостью правильного./Аньелла сама захотела уйти в монастырь. Когда девушке исполнилось восемнадцать, она сказала родителям, что они сделают ее безмерно счастливой, если разрешат удалиться от мира в тихую обитель Святой Тэль.../
Series: Мир Святого Древа [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814149





	Decipimur specie recti

Аньелла сама захотела уйти в монастырь. Никто не уговаривал ее, ничто не оказало на нее давления… если не считать влияния, но это — совсем другое дело, не так ли? И все же, Аньелла могла винить в своем решении разве что пухленькие тома с проповедями принца Эйда. Как он был самоотвержен! Его жизнь поражала. Особа королевской крови, презревшая все, и отдавшая себя миссионерству: о, Аньелла была так очарована! Она не смогла бы повторить этот подвиг, как ни хотела, ей оставалось пойти своим путем. И, когда девушке исполнилось восемнадцать, она сказала родителям, что они сделают ее безмерно счастливой, если разрешат удалиться от мира в тихую обитель Святой Тэль.  
Мать была шокирована подобным заявлением. Аньелла мучилась, видя, что ее мечта нанесла родительнице оскорбление: ее манерам и образованию было уделено столько внимания, потрачено столько времени, столько денег! Вместе с младшей сестрой, Аделайдой, Аньелла постигала все премудрости, которые сотворили из нее безупречную невесту, готовую к роли идеальной жены. Досточтимая матушка ощущала себя разбитой: столько трудов, и все впустую!  
Не меньше горевал отец, ведь барон рассчитывал на дочь как на удачное вложение. В его планах одна из девочек, не важно, Аньелла ли, Аделайда — должна была привнести в дом достаток, а другая — титул. Аньелла же своим своевольным заявлением рушила все его расчеты.  
Видя, какое доставляет огорчение своим пылко обожаемым родителям, Аньелла удалилась на несколько дней в свою горницу. Там она молилась, отказавшись от пищи, воды и сна, трое суток, прося Уризена и Тэль даровать ей милость и дать совет. Никто не мог дозваться ее, стука барышня не слышала. И ее оставили в покое, также надеясь, как и она, что из комнаты Аньелла выйдет, вооружившись решением. Но Высшие сжалились над праведной девушкой и одарили ее куда большим!  
Когда, изнемогая от нервного и физического истощения, Аньелла покинула свою комнату, понимая, что еще немного — и все распри разрешились бы с ее смертью, вместе с нею в гостиную вступила юная Аделайда.  
— Отец, — младшая сестра поклонилась родителям, — мать. Я провела три дня не в безмятежности. Так как моя спальня отделена от спальни Аньеллы лишь стеной, я слушала все ее молитвы, и также горячо просила Уризена и Тэль о снисхождении в сердце своем, в унисон с ней. И я призываю вас смилостивиться! Отпустите Аньеллу, умоляю! Я выдержу, я найду такого жениха, который будет и богат, и знатен одновременно! Одна я обязуюсь принести в семью достаток и процветание!  
Барон и баронесса не стали даже совещаться, со слезами они обняли дочерей и расцеловали их в щеки, также мокрые! Отец пообещал, что похлопочет о пострижении Аньеллы в жрицы Тэль.  
Что сталось далее с Аделайдой, нам неизвестно, во всяком случае, итог ее судьбы изложен не в этой истории. Печальна жизнь девушки, вынужденной продавать себя за блага, пусть и под покровом нравственности! Но оставим младшую сестру, предвосхитившую своею клятвой горькую долю старшей! Обратимся к приключениям Аньеллы.

Барон, видевший в пострижении дочери иную выгоду, подобрал для нее достойную обитель в Випте, небольшом городке на границе с Апимским лесом. Отец не сомневался, что своим милосердием дочь очень быстро завоюет любовь жриц, да и всех жителей города, что принесет его имени славу, а перед Аделайдой откроет новые двери.  
О подобных мыслях родителя Аньелла и не подозревала. И, слава Высшему, не то бы радость от исполнения ее чистой мечты сильно померкла.  
Барон сопровождал дочь половину пути, везя ее в карете, после же сдал на поруки жрицам в попавшемся на пути храме. Те, посовещавшись, выделили сопровождающих из числа своих, и отправили Аньеллу дальше, в Випт. Шестеро девушек шагали пешком по дорогам Эльзила, останавливаясь лишь для молитвы и сна.  
— Это можно счесть твоим первым испытанием как послушницы, — весело сказала однажды Аньелле Юберта, девушка ее возраста. Даже внешне они были немного похожи, чуть ли не больше, чем Аньелла с Аделайдой, только у Юберты кожа была светлее, хоть и тоже смуглой, как у Аньеллы, особенно в сравнении с другими паломницами. Девушки сдружились в пути до Випта, и провидение даровало им возможность пробыть вместе подольше: Юберта, разбившая ноги в дороге, осталась в обители, пока раны не заживут настолько, чтобы не гноиться. Аньелла ухаживала за подругой во время ее немощи, а Юберта, хоть и не могла встать с постели, улыбалась каждый раз, когда ее посещали.  
— Уризен одно дает, другое отнимает, не так ли? — Весело говорила она, держа руку Аньеллы меж своими ладонями. — Я рада, что могу еще какое-то время видеть тебя.  
Аньелла просила за Юберту — нельзя ли ее перевести из далекой обители сюда? Но настоятельница, верховная жрица Барбаручча, женщина суровая и строгая, долгое время отвечала отказом. Юберта, хоть и не менее знатная, чем Аньелла, была из семьи обедневших дворян. За стол в обители платить ей было нечем. Лишний рот верховной был совсем не нужен, особенно учитывая, если тело, которое тот рот содержит на себе, не в состоянии поработать на благо общины.  
Только когда за Юберту вступились и другие послушницы и жрицы Тэль, Барбаручча смягчилась. Она разрешила Аньелле послать письмо к отцу, чтобы тот от милости своей, уступающей лишь милости Высшего в своей безграничности, удвоил деньги на ее содержание в обители. Отец ответил с поразительной скоростью, словно и не размышлял над письмом. Будто ответ у него был готов еще до того, как он вскрыл послание дочери.  
Аделайда пока не замужем, писал барон, явно упрекая дочерей, что они обе не оправдали возложенных на них надежд. Мать здорова, король — тоже. Вот и все новости, что содержало в себе коротенькое послание. В постскриптуме барон добавил, что удвоил содержание дочери, о чем также известил настоятельницу. Деньги она получит в срок, их привезет доверенный слуга. Но больше ни с какой просьбой Аньелла не имеет права обращаться к семье. Будь то тяжелая болезнь или даже смерть — лечить и хоронить ее могли только сестры обители, собрав столько денег, сколько им не было бы жалко. Отец с резким прямодушием напоминал Аньелле, что она покинула их семью, войдя в семью Высшего. А это значило…  
Что Высшему Уризену о ней отныне и заботиться.

Аньелла провела в обители еще три месяца, нисколько не тяготясь своим выбором. Юберта поправилась и встала на ноги, хотя была еще слишком слаба, чтобы исполнять послушания в саду и в близлежащем городе. Юберта усердно молилась и помогала другим жрицам приготовить обед или убрать после приема пищи — но, до поры, не более.  
С Аньеллой они виделись лишь вечерами, когда обе, валясь с ног от усталости, шли по своим комнатам. Подругам удавалось перекинуться едва ли десятком слов, прежде чем толпа жриц и послушниц разделяла их, словно поток переполненной по весне реки.  
Разлученность с Юбертой была для Аньеллы одним из немногих огорчений, что доставляла ей до сих пор жизнь в обители. Тосковала девушка и по семье, в особенности — по сестре, а также по своим друзьям, которые остались в столице.  
Помимо Аделайды, у Аньеллы в сердце жил еще один неугасимый светлый образ, друг всех их с сестрой детских игр, юноша Валейр. Когда все они втроем подросли, Аделайде наскучило общество Валейра, тогда как Аньелла, напротив, нашла в нем неистощимую сокровищницу мудрости. С тех пор, как оба они, погодки, вошли в брачный возраст, они более не виделись наедине, а с того времени, как оба, в один и тот же месяц, прониклись Уризенианством, не виделись вообще. Ни он, ни она даже не думали, что между ними может быть заключен брак. Аньелла даже в качестве шутки не помышляла о подобном. Валейр давно желал посвятить свою жизнь делу распространения веры, а Аньелла знала, что на нее рассчитывают, как на наживку для выгодной партии. Однако Валейр подталкивал подругу к тому, чтобы она шла по велению своего сердца. Если бы не он, она бы так не добивалась своей отправки в обитель Тэль!  
Аньелла держала с другом переписку до самого своего отъезда. Она сообщила, что Уризен исполнил ее мечту, и теперь она отправляется в обитель в Випте. Валейр должен был понять, что еще долго не услышит вестей от подруги. Да он и сам нечасто мог послать весточку: молодой человек отправился миссионерствовать на остров линормов. Аньелла часто думала, не заболел ли ее наперсник, не погиб ли, разбившись о скалы? Порой она не могла спать, обуреваемая чувствами, поднималась с кровати, молилась, и снова ложилась — в полной темноте.  
И однажды Аньелла поняла, что не успокоится, пока не выяснит, что Валейр жив и здоров.  
Вечером, улучив минутку между ужином и молитвой, Аньелла села за трухлявый столик у себя в комнате, затеплила свечку и взяла новое, еще не испробованное перо.  
«Дорогой моему сердцу Валейр! — начала девушка, попутно удивляясь, каким стало для нее непривычным делом написание писем. — Я давно не получала от тебя ни строки. Не могу не волноваться, хотя и понимаю, что между тобой и мной многие, многие мили пути как по суше, так и по морю. Я часто думаю о тебе по ночам, представляя, как ты мужественно противостоишь стихиям и жутким линормам, и не могу заснуть в страхе. Затем возношу молитвы Тэль и Уризену, отчего мне становится легче. Правильно ли я поступаю? Я не могу не беспокоиться о твоем благополучии, но не делает ли это меня маловерной? Ты отбыл по зову души, посвященной Высшему, ты совершаешь великое благое дело, так разве это не значит, что Уризен защитит тебя, и нужно только довериться ему? Я исполнила свою мечту, теперь я в обители Тэль на окраине Випта — не думаю, однако, чтобы ты слышал о том прежде, чем я тебе сейчас сообщила.»  
Аньелла пожевала кончик пера, размышляя. Она волновалась так, словно в тот миг видела перед собой уже страдающего от лишений, раненого Валейра. Обуянная тревожными чувствами, девушка не заметила, как в комнату, неслышно ступая в старых туфлях с мягкими подошвами, проскользнула верховная жрица обители, Барбаручча. Еще не видя, чем занята послушница, настоятельница заранее уверилась, что та совершает нечто постыдное — тем более, раз сидит спиной к двери.  
«Ах, как бы я хотела разделить твои тяготы, твою благую миссию! — писала дальше Аньелла, не видя, что Барбаручча стоит у нее прямо за плечом. — С детства я мечтала пойти по стопам принца Эйда и всю себя отдать за обращение заблудших! Но это, увы, невозможно. Не потому, что я слаба, не думай. Я бы выдержала все переходы, все трудности, что и ты. Но при том непременно была бы нарушена нравственность: если бы я надела мужской костюм, как айнианка, то непременно была бы сочтена нескромной. Если же я бы осталась в том, в чем приличествует жрице по призванию, то невольно пеклась бы о своем наряде больше, чем о миссии и милосердии. При том, ты живописуешь такие сложности, которые нельзя пройти, не замочив и не изорвав юбки — да, да, я в красках воображаю каждое слово! Итак, я вынуждена выбирать между нравственностью и… нет, к счастью, не долгом. Я неплохо служу на благо Высшего и здесь, не претендуя в своей гордыне на приключения, брат мой по вере. Я всем довольна, ни одно послушание мне не в тягость — не считая, конечно, вынужденной меры не видеть тебя. Можешь себе вообразить, как я скучаю по нашим долгим разговорам, даже спорам! Здесь мне их не хватает. Кроме Юберты ни с кем я не сошлась так близко, чтобы пылко говорить, но она еще слаба, у нее в крови какое-то воспаление, я не хочу расстроить ее разговором, и потому все время себя сдерживаю. В пути до обители мы вели куда как интересные дискуссии, можешь мне поверить: в другом письме, если тебе будет угодно, я перескажу некоторые из них. Уверена, что ты найдешь некоторые выводы остроумными и прозорливыми.»  
Аньелла собиралась уже завершать письмо, на мгновение ее рука замерла над бумагой, пока девушка раздумывала, как поизящней кончить — и тут настоятельница протянула руку над плечом Аньеллы и выдернула послание прямо у нее из-под носа.  
— Какая разнузданность! Неслыханно! — Возопила верховная жрица обители. — Сношения с мужчинами! Позор, грех, уму непостижимо!  
У Аньеллы перехватило дыхание от возмущения. Она не боялась кары, не стыдилась того, что сделала — о нет! Она не понимала, как можно было назвать ее чистые, духовные, интеллектуальные отношения с Валейром такими грубыми словами. Между ними сроду не было ничего порочного, даже в мыслях — Аньелла готова была поручиться за голову Валейра, как за свою (напрасно ли? Как знать — то тема не нашей истории, равно как и прискорбная судьба Аделайды).  
— Я так и знала, что ты — развратница! — Не переставала вопить настоятельница. В ее широкой груди располагались обширные легкие, в Бралентии составившие бы секрет успеха пловчихи. В Эльзиле же женщины не могли заниматься столь порочной вещью, как спорт, и потому жрица использовала дары природы единственным доступным ей способом: вымещая свой гнев. — Вот почему родители упекли тебя в монастырь! Да так далеко от столицы! Теперь мне все ясно! На Юберту ли твой отец удвоил плату? Надо бы ему написать! Или же он просто знал, что ты — пройдоха, девка, что мы не потерпим такую гниль в нашем святом месте? Заранее…  
Аньелла медленно поднялась со стула, дрожа всем телом, так что даже кончики пальцев у нее отнялись.  
— Я не совершила ничего дурного… Вы не понимаете…  
— Ах вот как!  
Настоятельница кликнула своих верных помощниц: две надзирательницы, на пять-шесть дюймов выше всех остальных жриц в обители, примчались на зов и схватили Аньеллу под мышки.  
— Уж я отучу тебя, уж я тебя наставлю на путь истинный, — бормотала настоятельница, пока Аньеллу тащили из комнаты в холл. Аньелле показалось, что верховная жрица предвкушает наказание, но тотчас отогнала от себя эту мысль. Не может быть, чтобы настоятельница желала проявить жестокость! О нет, она наверняка сокрушена, она с состраданием подвергнет Аньеллу каре… Если только она не объяснит, что случилась всего лишь досадная ошибка…  
Аньелла не объяснила.  
Прислужницы поставили ее на круглый постамент в середине холла. Прежде Аньелла могла только догадываться, для чего из пола возвышается небольшая приступочка — и вот теперь поняла. Прислужницы держали руки девушки, как в тисках. К Аньелле приблизаилась настоятельница.  
— Молчи, лгунья! — Крикнула жрица, хотя Аньелла не успела произнести в свое оправдание и двух слогов.  
Другая на месте Аньеллы, быть может, разочаровалась бы в религии тотчас же. Иная, покрепче духом — когда Барбаручча закончила бы свои измывательства. Но Аньелла осталась верна своим идеалам до той минуты и, как показали дальнейшие события, пронесла свою веру в изначальной крепости и пламенности до конца жизни. Во всяком случае, насколько это известно свидетелям.  
— Раздевайся, — приказала настоятельница.  
Аньелла, дрожа, повиновалась. Стянула чепец и положила его на пол перед собой, затем расстегнула пряжки хитона и спустила его с плеч.  
— Все, все снимай, ты не достойна носить и нитки, посвященной Уризену!  
В довершение всего, настоятельница сорвала с шеи Аньеллы образок, подарок сестры.  
— Я могла бы тебя высечь, но ты слишком развратна для подобного наказания, — голос верховной жрицы сочился презрением. — Боюсь, как бы это не доставило тебе удовольствия. Так вот — стой и размышляй над своим поведением. Не смей спать, садиться, переменять позу или накидывать одежду! Я хожу неслышно, ты уже убедилась. И мои помощницы тоже. Если мы увидим тебя не кающейся надлежащим образом… Поверь мне, ничего хорошего с тобой не случится.  
Аньелла стояла, ни жива, ни мертва. Она не понимала, как могло произойти подобное недоразумение!  
— Я вообще, — бросила настоятельница уже от дверей, прежде, чем вернуться к своим делам. — уже раздумываю, а достаточно ли ты хороша для нашей общины? Достаточно ли вообще чиста, чтобы иметь право служить Уризену?  
Аньелла ждала, что слова жрицы завершит звук захлопывающейся двери, но нет. Дверь осталась открыта — чтобы каждая могла посмотреть на Аньеллу. Донести, если она упадет или сядет. Подивиться, ужаснуться, уяснить, что с ней будет то же — если она пойдет против правил настоятельницы.  
В числе послушниц последних было куда больше, чем первых.

После ее еще дважды наказывали. За пристрастие к текстам принца Эйда — он считался неканоническим апологетом уризенианства, в какой-то мере даже еретиком. И по ложному донесению одной из послушниц, что якобы Аньеллу обуревали греховные мысли, и она призналась, что ищет, кого бы склонить к соитию. Аньелла так никогда и не поняла, зачем едва знакомая ей послушница сочинила этот донос. Никакой выгоды от того она не получила.  
Но оба раза Аньелла приняла наказание с полным равнодушием. В последний раз, однако же, за окном лютовала зима, и на следующее утро, когда Аньелла вернулась на несколько часов в постель перед утренней службой, у нее началась лихорадка. Теперь настала очередь Юберты ухаживать за подругой.  
Болезнь Аньеллы украла у нее несколько месяцев жизни и стерла всю радость с ее лица, но, по крайней мере, избавила от новых наказаний. Неизвестно, была ли настоятельница настолько сурова, чтобы оставлять в холле нездоровую девушку, но у прикованной к постели, почти все время спящей Аньеллы просто не находилось возможности грешить — хотя бы и в уме приснопамятной злонамеренной послушницы.  
Даже не имея сил встать, Аньелла ежедневно молилась, прерываясь лишь тогда, когда надрывный кашель лишал ее голоса. Юберта, как могла часто присутствовала у постели больной, держала ее за руку и подавала молитвенник или четки.  
Видя такое прилежание, Барбаручча устыдилась своей прежней суровости и, пусть поздно, подумала, стоило ли относиться к послушнице с такой строгостью? Поразмышляв немного, настоятельница решила, что девушка, выдержавшая без жалоб столько испытаний, очевидно, тверда в вере, и настал час принять ее в жрицы. Когда Юберта сообщила радостную новость Аньелле, та даже нашла в себе силы приподняться на подушках. Счастливое известие подействовало на больную лучше любого лекарства. Не прошло и десяти дней, как Аньелла встала с кровати. Она еще не до конца оправилась и то и дело замирала — стоя или опускаясь на колени, порой прямо посреди коридора, чтобы не потерять сознание. Она словно черпала силы не из немощного тела, а из веры: в первые дни после выздоровления она делала почти все то же, что и будучи в полном здравии, хоть и несколько медленней.  
На какое-то время Аньелла стала предметом восхищения обители.

Однако судьба человеческая — как вода, любая малость может всколыхнуть ее и возмутить поверхность.  
Аньелла полагала, что ее жизнь больше никогда не изменится, во всяком случае, значительно. Все, что могло произойти с девушкой в Эльзиле от юности до старости, она променяла на ежедневное однообразие в обители Тэль. О том, чтобы однажды занять место Барбаруччи, Аньелла и не мечтала! Как, быть настоятельницей? Нет, только не ей, недостаточно совершенной и излишне мягкосердечной — то есть, в душе недостаточно строгой к греху.  
Да, наказания не прошли для девушки бесследно. Они отразились не только на здоровье тела, но и на состоянии духа. Аньелла принялась с утроенным усердием выполнять послушания, как только стала жрицей, так что к ночи буквально валилась с ног. Стала меньше есть и спать, словно минута отдыха изобличала в ней ленивицу и эгоистку. Пусть она сама в это не верила, у нее были по-настоящему высокие шансы стать настоятельницей после смерти Барбаруччи — если бы не одно происшествие…

Юберта иногда говорила, что все самое страшное происходит на закате. Аньелла же искренне верила в примету, что в полдень на землю могут проникнуть демоны из потустороннего мира. Они обе ошиблись: варвары ворвались в обитель, когда солнце уже прошло зенит, но еще не слишком заметно клонилось к западу. Бралентийцы в это время пьют чай — а жрицы святилища Тэль, не жалея спин и рук, трудились в саду. Обитель ограждала невысокая стена, не ставшая препятствием для захватчиков.  
Аньелла, Юберта и еще двенадцать девушек разом подняли головы от грядок, заслышав непривычный шум. Несколько мгновений они, щурясь, смотрели, как через стену легко перебираются люди — мужчины, которым вход в обитель был заказан. Вопя в ужасе, часть жриц бросилась внутрь обители, остальные же застыли в страхе, будто статуи. Аньелла и Юберта одни не потеряли силы духа. Общими стараниями они проводили обездвиженных ужасом товарок в здание. Если бы кто-нибудь наблюдал за ними в тот миг, тот поразился бы, сколько самообладания было в действиях подруг! А ведь они были едва ли не самыми молодыми в обители Тэль!  
Общими усилиями жрицы заперли дверь на засов и сгрудились в центре холла, там, где стоял позорный постамент, чтобы держать совет. Все до единой, даже Юберта с Аньеллой, несмотря на внешнее их спокойствие, были обескуражены столь наглым и немыслимым вторжением. Девушки спорили, но никак не могли сообразить, что же они могут сделать, кроме как ждать — они внутри, варвары снаружи.  
Девушки так и не успели придумать никакого выхода: их спор прервал мужской голос. В холл из внутренних помещений вошел один из варваров, судя по иномирно-темной коже, линорм. Одна его рука небрежно охватывала шею настоятельницы Барбаруччи, вторая сжимала нож. Видимо, мужчина не был уверен, что угроза жизни одной только верховной жрице общины будет держать послушниц и младших жриц в узде. При том, каждая из девушек понимала, что оказывать сопротивление бесполезно. С человеком они, скорее всего, справились бы, даже будучи изможденными своим образом жизни — просто навалились бы, одолели числом. Но линорм… Четырнадцать воинов он бы разметал, как щепки, что уж говорить о жрицах!  
Видимо, линорм каким-то образом добрался до второго этажа и проник через окно в покои Барбаруччи. Впрочем, ничего удивительного: линормы во много раз сильнее и проворнее людей. Быть может, он просто вскарабкался по отвесной стене, как рептилия. Все жрицы впервые видели вживую представителя нечеловеческой расы. Он приказал им открыть двери, и девушки повиновались. Юберта и Аньелла обменялись взглядами: обе понимали, что у них нет никакого преимущества перед захватчиками, они могут только тянуть время, выполняя приказы.  
— Вот умницы, — варвар отпустил настоятельницу и оттолкнул ее. Барбаручча прянула вперед, запнулась о пьедестал позора и упала на руки жриц, задыхаясь от страха. Пережатое горло со свистом втягивало воздух.  
В святилище вошли все члены шайки и встали вокруг женщин в полукольцо. Разбойников было также четырнадцать. Линорм усмехался, оглядывая холл, явно наслаждаясь завоеванием. Судя по всему, он был главарем бандитов.  
— Чего вы хотите?  
Линорм повернул голову на звук. Его испещренное шрамами лицо выражало крайнее недоумение. Кто посмел в его присутствии говорить? И чей это наглый голос не дребезжит от ужаса, обращенный к нему? Тем не менее, наглая девчонка — а то была Юберта — продолжала:  
— У нас нет ни золота, ни драгоценностей. Все слухи о богатстве уризенианских святилищ сильно преувеличены… во всяком случае, мы все отдаем нуждающимся горожанам, ничего не оставляя себе, — Юберта дернула себя за подол хитона, — у каждой из нас есть лишь два платья, и из них ни одно — не праздничное.  
Девушка говорила бойко, однако она вздрогнула, когда линорм со зловещей улыбкой приблизился к ней.  
— Золото, платья? Что ж, это было бы неплохо… Но раз этого нет, не беда! Знаешь ли, не только ткани и драгоценности можно как использовать, так и продать!  
Юберта отшатнулась, но отступить ей мешали сгрудившиеся за ее спиной жрицы. Линорм навис над нею, темнее собственной тени.  
— Некоторые из вас — просто чудо какие хорошенькие, хоть и немного заморенные. И хотя, не поспоришь, в обносках. Я бы взял парочку к нам в банду.  
Линорм обвел подельников глазами, и те одобрительно загалдели.  
— А что? Мы даже очень милосердные, — линорм запустил руку за ворот рубахи и выпростал наружу связку образков. — Смотри, у меня даже ваша Тэль на шее есть, чем я не уризенианин?  
— Я лучше… умру, чем отдамся вам! — Прошептала Юберта. Она уже не находила сил говорить громко, но готова была сопротивляться до последнего вдоха.  
Линорм снова опешил. Эта девушка удивляла его вот уже несколько раз за минуту!  
— Ба, слухи врут не только о вашем богатстве, но и о вашей покорности, как я погляжу! Что ж, мы не звери, хотя, наверное, вы так не подумали… — глава разбойников отвернулся и медленно отошел от толпы жриц, чеканя шаг. Он размышлял, однако судя по хитрой улыбке, о чем-то недобром, — мы будем милосердны. Пожертвуйте одной из вас, и мы пощадим вас всех!  
Линорм резко развернулся, раскидывая руки в стороны. Блеснул в бьющих через окна солнечных лучах кинжал на поясе — и все женщины разом зажмурились.  
— Ну как вам такое предложение, а? Вполне сочувственное и к вам, и к нам, не так ли?  
Жрицы молчали. Только сбились в еще более плотный ком, чтобы чувствовать друг друга, но стоять подальше от чужаков. На простых разбойников никто из них не смотрел, все сверлили взглядами главаря. В напряженном молчании прошла минута, другая… солнце закрыла туча, и в холле святилища потемнело. Главарь шайки нахмурился — ожидание его утомило.  
— Упрямитесь… Что ж, тогда…  
Линорм оборвал себя на полуслове. Жрицы сперва не поняли, что произошло. Одна Юберта осознала раньше всех — Аньелла толкнула ее плечом, когда сделала шаг вперед. Она предлагала себя в жертву.

Аньелла вышла из толпы товарок. К тому моменту она уже носила жреческий хитон и покрывала волосы черным чепцом. Главарь шагнул к ней навстречу, протянул руку… Не этого он ждал! Линорм полагал, что жрицы передерутся, выясняя, кто недостоин жить в общине, вытолкнут вперед ту, которую все ненавидят…  
Аньелла, на самом деле, думала о том же. Она помнила все наказания, которым ее подвергали, в ее памяти засели, как в силках, все косые взгляды и грубые слова Барабаруччи. Она считала себя слишком дурной для того, чтобы носить одежду жрицы Тэль.  
Линорм и девушка шагнули друг к другу в пародии на нерешительное первое свидание влюбленных. Он схватил ее за руку: темная, как ночное беспросветное небо, ладонь зажала в тиски загорелое, напоенное жизнью, цвета лепестков примулы, запястье…  
— Я так и знала, так и знала! — Жарко зашептала настоятельница. — Эта девица развратная, как айнианка! Как проститутка!  
— Да Вы с ума сошли, — дернула за хитон верховную жрицу Юберта, — Аньелла спасает нас ценой своей неприкосновенности, а может быть, и жизни!  
— Вот именно, — отвечала верховная жрица святилища, — предала нашу веру, чтобы… что? Спасти нас, грешных, неважных.  
Возмущение в ее голосе бессильно угасло. Сотни трактатов, тысячи проповедей предписывали ради канонов веры жертвовать жизнью — своей и собратьев по вере. Один принц Эйд не был с тем согласен. Барбаручча, всю жизнь прожила, презирая его труды, но сейчас, когда за ее жизнь платила собой едва начавшая жить жрица, она вдруг поняла, кто прав на самом деле…  
Тем временем, варвар оглядывал Аньеллу, держа за подбородок. Словно покупал кобылицу, с горечью подумала Юберта, и вполголоса сказала настоятельнице:  
— Так она понимает веру. Отдать всю себя, чтобы спасти других. Стыдитесь! Она чище Вас! И будет, даже если погибнет под телами этих головорезов.  
Я же так не могу, подумала Юберта, я малодушна, страх заледенил мои ноги. На такой подвиг я неспособна…  
Главарь меж тем схватился за ворот хитона Аньеллы и рванул его — послышался треск ткани. Аньелла дернулась, влекомая силой, но устояла, и выпрямилась, обнаженная до пояса, когда кусок ткани повис, уже ничего не прикрывая. Ей в тот момент вспомнились наказания верховной Барбаруччи, жертва сестры… Я все делаю правильно, я выдержу все, что бы ни случилось дальше, подумала, подбадривая себя, Аньелла. Но она по-настоящему и не боялась. Уверенная, что поступает правильно и нравственно, она словно уже себя похоронила, когда варвар за руку потянул ее из святилища вон.  
Уходя, она не обернулась. А жрицы смотрели ей вслед.

Никто так и не знает, какая судьба ждала Аньеллу среди разбойников. Вряд ли она долго осталась жива: ту шайку видели еще долго в городах Эльзила, никакой девушки с ними не было. Аньелла не спасла многих, многих будущих и многих же прошлых жертв этих отбросов общества, но спасла четырнадцать своих сестер по вере.  
Стараниями Юберты, в обители была установлена статуя в память о жертве Аньеллы. Мраморное изваяние изображало девушку с кудрявыми волосами, голую по пояс — она раскинула руки, словно вверяла себя солнцу.  
Через пару лет скончалась настоятельница Барбаручча, еще через пять — сама Юберта, надорвавшись, когда несла на себе расслабленного. Следующая настоятельница приказала «одеть» статую: послушницы связали рубашку и надели ее на мраморную Аньеллу. В таком нелепом виде она простояла еще шестьдесят лет, пока обветшалый монастырь не собрались реконструировать. Тогда уризенианство уже теряло свои позиции, и изваяние Аньеллы забрал в свое поместье тогдашний губернатор города, чтобы поставить его в центре фонтана.  
История Аньеллы осталась лишь как подпись на постаменте под ее босыми ногами из черного мрамора: то правильно, что милосердно.


End file.
